To make you smile
by kirr1001
Summary: Cruel joke, Inuyasha. Cruel joke.


**What I'd say...? Well, just enjoy :)**

**Places 'bout month and a half after Kagome's return.**

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

"But Sango-chan! I'm sure he said Kagome!" young miko insisted while one of the twins, Bunko, tried to show her how pretty picture she had done.

"No, Masaru just said 'Ago' " Sango said calmly.

"See? K**ago**me!"

"Aunt Kagome!" Bunko said impatiently.

"Nani? Oh sweetie, that amazing!" miko said finally noticing the picture.

"It's for you..."

"Arigato", Kagome said gratefully though the picture was just a black smudge.

Kagome enjoyed to be with Sango and Miroku' family. She loved their kids and they adored her especially the youngest, Masaru.

_"He's going to be just like his chichi. Loving all the women around him"_, had Miroku said proudly. For some reason Kagome really hoped it wasn't true.

"So how are you by the way?" Kagome asked as Bunko went to play with her sister.

"Just the same. Cleaning up, feeding and taking care of children..."

"Are you bored?"

"No, I'm really not. I like my life as it is now. Sure I sometimes recall how it was like traveling, but I don't miss it much."

"Yeah..." Kagome said watching twins playing.

"Do you?"

"Nani?"

"Do you miss it?"

"No. It was exciting but it's over now and this is our life now."

Sango looked her for a moment and then asked carefully: "Do you miss your family?"

Something in Kagome's eyes changed. _Mama, gradpa, Sota..._

"So much that it hurts."

Sango's eyes saddened. "Kagome-chan..."

"It's okey Sango, really. I'll survive. But if I'd have to be without Inuyasha... I would die."

Sango held her hand and Kagome smiled.

"By the way I heard that Shippo is coming to visit in five days."

"Really? Good, I miss him so much. I'm not use to that he's gone most of the time."

"Papa comes!" cried Rei from the door.

"Alone?" Kagome asked.

Just then Miroku bursted into hut, breathing hard, nervousness in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"He-he..." Miroku tried to catch his breath. "We run into snake yokai on our way home. Inuyasha got some poison in his eyes and got hurt and-"

"Where is he? Where is he?" Kagome asked in panic now.

"In the Kaede's hut."

Inhuman speed Kagome run out of the hut.

"Kami-sama... Miroku are you hurt? Don't tell me that-" Sango said worried, touching his cheek.

"I'm not hurt, anata", Miroku smiled.

"Thank gods", she hugged him. "How's Inuyasha? Is it bad?"

"Inu hurt?" asked Rei from her father, Bunko beside her.

"Inuyasha is allright, girls. No need to worry."

"I'd better go after Kagome-chan, she need support now... Oi what are you doing?" Sango asked as Miroku wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Trust me, anata. There's no need to worry so much", he said smiling. Sango looked him puzzled.

* * *

_"But if I'd have to be without Inuyasha... I would die.__"_

_You have to be okay Inuyasha_, she thought as she ran towards to Kaede's hut. _You have to._

She felt tears in her eyes but decided that she wouldn't cry now.

Then suddenly something scooped her. Everything happened fast and she found herself in the tree, arms around her. She was so panic that she just flailed madly, only thought was to get to Inuyasha.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she yelled.

"Jeez woman, stop before you hurt yourself", said amused voice. Inuaysha's voice.

"Eh?" she looked now her hijacker and saw her hanyo. Safe and allright. "Inuyasha?"

"Good you came so fast", he said egoistic smile on his face.

She had been so worried, she had thought she would die then and there when Miroku said that he was hurt and here he was making fun of her. She didn't know or cared whose fault this was. She was just really and purely mad now.

"What on earth are you saying?" she screamed. Inuyasha looked puzzled.

"I thought that you were hurt badly! Do you know how scared I was? You baka!" she started hit him on chest. "You baka, baka, baka, **baka**!"

Then slowly she stopped and nearly collapsed on his chest and started sob.

"H-hey", Inuyasha said panic. "What's with you? It was just a joke-"

"A joke?" she said angry again. "Well tomorrow I'll sent Sango to tell you a joke that some yokai has raped me and ripped my guts out of my stomach and left me to float in the river all bloody and dead. I bet you'll get a good laugh!"

"Stop", hanyo said seriously.

"Only when you stop too."

They gazed each other for a while. Then Inuyasha sighed. "Fine. I just wanted to get us alone for a moment but fine."

When he took a move to leave, Kagome grabbed him by the hair.

"Don't you dare to make me feel guilty."

"I'm not! I just wanted to give these to you, dammit!" he yelled and thrust a huge bunch of flowers to her hand. Kagome looked puzzled.

"But... uh... why?" she asked. Inuyasha had **never **give her a present. Especially flowers.

"Just 'cause."

Kagome shot him a suspicious look.

"Fine... I just thought that it would make you smile."

"But... Just seeing you makes me smile."

Inuyasha blushed. "Well I've seen how you have had that longing gaze for few days. 'Cause you miss them."

Kagome knew what he was talking about. Her gaze changed loving and he stroked hanyo's cheek. "Baka."

"Well not flowers to you anymore", he said dryly.

"No. I love them", she smiled and kissed him fervently. Inuyasha immediately pulled her against him, moving his hands up and down along her back and buttocks.

"Arigato", she breathed when they broke apart.

"I figured that", he said breathless.

"And I'm sorry. But... just thinking about something happening to you makes me feel sick."

"I just got you back, Kagome. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good", she smiled. Then she smelt the flowers. "I have to write somewhere that this was the day when Inuyasha got soft."

"Yeah right. Keep dreaming 'cause that will **never** happen."

"I will not dream about that. You're perfect to me just like that", she said seriously.

"Keh. I'd better be."

_But for you, I could do that easily and so much more, Kagome._

* * *

**Remember review, okey honeys? ;D**


End file.
